Koopa Troopa
'''Koopa Troopa is a common enemy in the Super Mario series that resembles a turtle. It walks around on it's two feet and if tapped twice on it's shell, Koopa Troopa will spin around trying to home into the nearest person. They originally walked on four feet which is rarely seen these days. Usually, a Koopa Troopa has a green shell, but there are also red and blue variants as well as Dry Bones, a skeleton Koopa Troopa. Their Koopa Shell can be used as items. History Koopa Troopas were native species to the land of the Mushroom Kingdom. They lived in many tribes. They hunted and gathered. Then in the 1800's Toad (species) settlers came from the U.C empire to escape the reign of King Ribbit VI. The eastern land was settled and many were kicked out of their homes and were forced to move west. Then in the year 1967 King Wart III made a proclamation that banned western settlement. The Koopa's were happy that the settlers weren't allowed to settle beyond a certain point. Things changed in 1976 when the Toads declared independence from the Frogs. After The Mushroom Revolutionary War ended in 1981 the toads who were now free from U.C started to settle in western lands. Forests were getting chopped down and new towns and cities were being built. In 2005 many Koopa's had enough and joined forces with either King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) or Bowser. Then they rebelled against the government many times and kidnapped Peach. Finally in 2006 King Toadstool got fed up and banished Bowser, the Koopa Troop, King Koopa, and the Koopa Pack to a volcanic world. Then they formed two kingdoms DarkLand 1 ruled by King Bowser and Dark Land 2 ruled by King Koopa. They were allies and tried to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom many times. The two lands merged in 2012 when King Koopa died. Game Appearances Pathverse Koopas serve as Bowser's main units in battle and as guards. The majority of Koopas guard territories claimed by their king Bowser over the course of the ages. They usually partake in siege on cities and during this, they plunder the cities' technology and riches for their own uses. The Koopa forces were also involved in the Battle for Devotee City, where the Koopas wiped out the Devotee guard toads and overthrew the Toadstool monarchy. Ranks *Koopa Recruit - Recently recruited Koopas whom are beginning training, to be promoted to a Koopa Trooper, the recruit must undergo a training course in order to get promoted and accepted into the Koopa Troop. *Koopa Trooper - The first proper rank for Koopas who are in the Koopa Troop. These Koopas have basic combat ability, armed with a Musket and a knife. These are the backbone of the Koopa Troop forces which are involved in basic raids and defense. *Koopa Marauder - These Koopas are more heavily armed, equipped with the Bullet Bill launchers and muskets as their lower ranked comrades are. These Koopas are experts in siege and missions and their bullet bill launchers can take down armored units with ease. *Koopa Dreadnought - Koopa Dreadnoughts are given a rare drug which expands their muscle and bone structure, making them larger and more potent than regular Koopas. These Koopas have spikes equipped on their backs and carry a Banzai Bill launcher and are the most potent experts in siege. The drug only works on certain Koopas and those who cannot ingest the drug are promoted to Koopatrols. NRL Sub Koopa Troopa appears as one of ten subs in Mario Rugby League. He has all balanced stats and has no special skills at all. He is only used when a player on the Bowser Villains team is injured. ''Super Mario MHL Koopa Troopa along with Paratroopa and Dry Bones are playable in ''Super Mario MHL. Koopa Troopa's shell also appears as an item. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball He appears in this game on Bowser Jr's team. Ironically for a turtle, he has fast running, but weak pitching and batting powers. Red and Blue Koopas also appear, but their stats remain relatively the same. Super Kooped Bros. He appears in Super Kooped Bros. as a basic enemy. Kooped also appears in this game, and he is a koopa. Super Mario Bros. series. Super Mario Bros. 7 Koopa Troopas appear yet again in Super Mario Bros. 7. This time, the Koopas shells come in stripes and rainbows. They can also drive Karts and planes. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Koopa Troopas appear as common enemies throughout the entire Super Sloppy Bros. game. Koopa Kart Series Koopa Troopa is the mascot of the Koopa Kart Series, making an appearance as a default mid weight driver in each game. He will most likely appear in every game. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Koopa Troopa appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Seven Green Shells. Stats: '''Speed': 1.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3.75 Off-Road: 3 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Koopa Troopa appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Gallery 200px-Koopa.png KoopaSM3DL.png Koopa Troopa NSMB2.png File:Red_Koopa!.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' File:Blue_Koopa!.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' Yellow Koopa.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' NewKoopa.png|''Super Mario Exploit'' Koopa Troopa SM3DW.png|Super Mario 3D World Koopa troopa smash bros.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare KoopaTroopaMP9.png KoopaCool.png|A Red Koopa Troopa. Koopa NSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Koopa_2.0.png|Koopa Troopa in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Koopa Troopa SSBB.png|Red Koopa Troopa. 4-Legged Koopa Troopa.png|A Red Koopa Troopa Green 4-legged Koopa.png Koopatroopa - Mario Kart Wii.png Koopa Troop.png|A Koopa Troopa from Kenny Koopa's Revenge. koopaa Krag.png|Koopa Crag NegativeTroopa.png|Negative Koopa Troopa GoldenTroopa.png|Golden Koopa Troopa Frozen koopa.png|Frozen Koopa Koopa Troopa SMBU.png|Super Mario Bros. Ultra 84px-Koopa_Troopa_NMB2. Png|Red Koopa Troopa 84px-Koopas_Troopa_NSMB2. Png|Blue Koopa Troopa }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Enemies Category:Mario Category:Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Default Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return